


Abolition of A Nation

by Valgus



Series: Words of Nations [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Brother loved you very much, Elizaveta. Very much. So very much."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abolition of A Nation

“Gilbert, you’re always, always such a—“

The bedroom was almost dark, save from light from the lamp on the bedside table. The room was almost empty, save from a single bed, bedside table, cupboard, and a chair. The room was almost silent, save from a woman with long brown hair muttering to pale, white-haired male on bed.

“You’re always such a—“

Elizaveta looking down at the motionless male.

“Such a fool.”

* * *

_Germany? It’s unusual for you to call me. Austria seemed to be a little shock knowing that you want to talk to me instead of him._

_I apologise if my request bother any of you._

_Oh Germany, you don’t always have to be so formal with me when we’re not doing any formal meeting._

_I understand. The thing is, Elizaveta…_

Elizaveta still remembered the moment she felt her throat dry realising that Ludwig chose to use her name instead of her nation name.

_Yes… Ludwig?_

_Brother has fallen ill again. Do you think you can pay him a visit?_

Elizaveta still remembered the moment when she wanted to chuckle lightly at the exact same moment when her chest tightened so suddenly it hurt.

_I see. May I ask you why you call me—_

Elizaveta could hear Ludwig was waiting on the other side of the line. The female nation bit her lower lip. Sometimes, words could be so hard to find.

_It’s a little unusual, you see, Ludwig. It’s not usually—is Gilbert alright? I can go there right away if you need me to. It’s a little late, but I suppose I can arrange something._

For the first time since Elizaveta known personification of Germany as a nation, she could hear his voice choked, rattled with sobs.

_Thank you, Elizaveta. Thank you. Thank you…_

She swore she could hear distress wail before the line was dead.

* * *

“Roderich, where do nation go once they perish?”

The brown haired male almost dropped his cup of coffee as he turned his head towards her. Elizaveta was still clutching the tray he used to bring Roderich his coffee when he sighed, long and heavy. Only silence filled the air for sometime.

“Have a seat, Elizaveta,” Roderich finally spoke.

Elizaveta sat on the opposite side of Roderich.

“In August 1931, Thomas Alfa Edison collapsed and bedridden for his illness. Those were the last two months of his life. On his last day, he had his wife, Mina, leaning closer to him and ask him.

“‘Are you suffering?’

“‘No, just waiting.’

“Edison then stared outside his bedroom window and whispered, ‘It’s very beautiful over there.’”

Elizaveta only stared at Roderich, waiting for the other nation to say something else.

“Those were his last words,” Roderich seemed to just realised that he still hold his coffee cup. After setting it down, the bespectacled nation tightened his lips in attempt to smile at the brown-haired female. “To be frank, I have no idea where are we going after… _this_.” His shoulders vaguely shrugged to their surrounding. “But wherever that is, I hope it’s somewhere beautiful.”

Elizaveta remembered that she cried.

Elizaveta remembered that she wanted to replied with _But what if it weren’t? What if once a nation perish they don’t go to a beautiful place? Where do we go after all this? What awaits us once we done?_

Elizaveta remembered his conversation with Ludwig.

Elizaveta remembered it hurt.

* * *

_Isn’t it so much easier to be human and gone after a good little while, after believing in things like higher being, after enjoying whatever the world has to offer, Ludwig?_

_I guess so._

_Ludwig, why are you here?_

_… I believe I’m working for the good of my people, for Deustchland, for the sole reason why I existed._

_I’m sorry. I shouldn’t ask that. I just—_

_It’s okay, Elizaveta. Even we can get lost sometimes._

He _can get lost all the times, though._

Both of the nations snickered through the line.

_Do I bother you with my late night calls, Ludwig?_

_Not at all, Elizaveta. I can… understand. I like speaking with you too. We might be nations, but we still need comfort of friend on the time of need._

For quite sometime, the two nations said nothing, for there were so many things already said on their calls. 

_I miss him every day, Ludwig. I don’t know how can you stay in the same house and not seeing him in every corner._

_Oh I do, Elizaveta. I definitely do._

* * *

There was no body to be buried, but there was tombstone to be built and to be visited every 25th of February.

Elizaveta wondered about a lot of things whenever she visited. She wondered if she could ever be honest with her feeling and where they lead her. She wondered if she were born as just Hungarian girl and not a nation, whether things would go differently then. She wondered whether there was meaning behind all this—on why she was a country, on why he was, on why everyone was.

She wondered whether he ever thought about her.

She wondered whether he loved her.

Ludwig has said it. He had said it.

_Brother loved you very much, Elizaveta. Very much. So very much._

She wondered whether nation loves just like human. She wondered whether anything good come out of it at all. She wondered and wondered.

She wondered and she gazed at the tombstone.

_I love you very much. Very much. So very much._

**Author's Note:**

> "The Kingdom (of Prussia) ended in 1918. In the Weimar Republic the state of Prussia lost nearly all of its legal and political importance following the 1932 coup led by Franz von Papen. East Prussia lost all of its German population after 1945, as Poland and the Soviet Union absorbed its territory and expelled most of its inhabitants."
> 
> I think Hungary and Prussia is adorable. I wish there's more adorable moment of them, but instead I wrote things thing. I don't know why Prussia is there canonically when his nation is long gone, just like I don't know why Ludwig hasn't got any last name yet, so I can only hope that one day we'll get to know why.


End file.
